


Rumor Has It

by thisiswhyishouldntwritefanfic



Category: Heathers (1988), Pump Up the Volume (1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Crossover, F/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswhyishouldntwritefanfic/pseuds/thisiswhyishouldntwritefanfic
Summary: Veronica learns about the rumor Kurt and Ram spread about her and decides to do something about it.





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> So this set of scenes was in my mind almost all through Static (and yes, it will make more sense if you've read that.) 
> 
> I kept holding off on writing it because it might still have been worked into things, though in retrospect, perhaps it's not so funny as I thought and maybe I shouldn't have...

* * *

“Hi, guys,” Veronica said, stopping in the yearbook office. She wasn't sure why she'd come, but she needed a bit of normalcy after all the craziness lately. “Came to check up on this week's lunch time poll topic.”

She saw the display on the desk, the set up for Heather Chandler's memorial page, and her stomach twisted up, making her feel like she might be sick right here and now. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, though she didn't know why it was such a shock. 

Of course they'd make something like this for her. She was popular. She was even a bit of a martyr, dying the way she did.

“Don't worry about it, Veronica,” Dennis told her. “Sit down... The funeral yesterday must really have been rough, eh?”

Veronica didn't sit. She didn't know what to think or feel right now, as conflicted as she remained about her former friend.

“Um... yeah.”

“We were wondering if you had any poems... or maybe artwork that Heather did, that we can put in the 'Heather Chandler Yearbook spread.'”

“The what?” A spread? Why did that seem so wrong to hear? Heather got a whole spread in the yearbook? Really?

“Take a look,” Dennis told her, sounding proud of himself. “It's a two page layout, with a transcription of her letter to Hard Harry right up here in the corner.... It's more tasteful than it sounds.”

Having seen that letter and knowing the boys' reaction to the photos that went with it, Veronica hated the idea. “I don't know Dennis, this stuff leaves a bad taste in my mouth.”

“Like last night, Veronica?” Courtney asked, exchanging a look with her friend as they both smirked.

Veronica frowned. What were they talking about? She hadn't even gone out last night, spending it in JD's room with him and falling asleep in his arms, which was not at all disgusting—except maybe in Heather Duke's opinion. “Excuse me? I don't get it.”

“Well, you did last night,” Courtney went on, and Veronica knew there was no point in correcting her—she and JD hadn't done anything like that last night, It had been late, with the 'club' meeting and movie night running so late all either of them were up to was sleep. “Kurt told us of your little date.”

She grimaced. She'd almost forgotten about running into him and Ram when she stopped to get some slushies for movie night.

“It wasn't a date.”

“Maybe not, but he was really detailed.”

“Shut up, Courtney,” Peter said, but Veronica didn't want her to, not before she knew what was being said about her. She'd told both those jerks off when they came onto her, and she had to wonder why they'd even bothered—they were supposed to be afraid of JD.

“No, don't shut up,” Veronica told her. “I'd like to know exactly what I did.”

Courtney and her friend just giggled, exchanging looks and smirks, enjoying this all too much. Veronica swore she was going to ruin that girl's cardigan.

“Come on, Veronica,” Peter said, taking her by the arm and leading her out of the room. “I'll show you the lunch time poll topic.”

She pulled herself free of him as soon as they were out the door. “What the fuck?”

Peter grimaced. “Okay, now I rarely listen to neanderthals like Kurt Kelly, but he said he and Ram had a nice little sword fight in your mouth last night... know what I mean?”

“Eeeeew.” Veronica did not need that image in her head, especially since she couldn't stop picturing that damned cow from the mural with them for some reason. “That son-of-a-bitch.”

“I didn't want to repeat it, but you deserve to know what they're saying.”

“Oh, yeah, I needed to know. And they're going to regret this.”

“Uh, Veronica, you look a little scary right now.”

“Do I? Good.”

* * *

“This is Bud's fault. If he hadn't beat the hell out of me, those idiots would still be afraid of me,” JD grumbled, slamming his locker shut. Veronica caught his hand before he could pound it into the door. He didn't need to hurt himself again.

“This is not your fault. This is just them being dicks again,” Veronica said. “I've been thinking about it since Peter told me, and I think I know how to handle it.”

JD raised an eyebrow, leaning against his locker. “Do tell.”

She didn't, because that would ruin half the fun of it and probably make her unable to actually go through with it. “Just trust me. I've got a plan.”

“This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain radio dj and some very public humiliation from the most popular voice in school, would it?” JD asked, and she smiled at him. That was actually a very good idea, maybe even better than hers.

“Maybe. We can talk to him about it later. I think I'd rather discuss something else with you.” She tugged on his coat, and he grinned as he moved in to kiss her. She could forget everything when he kissed her, getting lost in him and everything that he was and that they'd done and could do together. She wanted to be lost for a bit.

“Well, look at this,” Ram said, nudging Kurt. “Looks like Bo Diddly doesn't mind sloppy seconds... Or thirds.”

JD glared at them. “Would you like me to kick your asses again?”

Veronica shook her head. “That's not necessary. These two idiots have just given me the opportunity I need to set the record straight. There were only ever firsts, but since you made such a big deal of it, let me make something very clear here.”

“Oh, yeah? You gonna deny it?” Kurt asked, and Ram actually seemed to giggle a little.

“Mark,” she began, and he looked up from his backpack and the book he was about to place in his locker, “would you mind helping me out for a second?” 

“Uh, sure, Veronica,” he said, setting the book inside the locker and shutting the door before crossing over to her with a frown. JD had one of his own, and she really hoped this wasn't going to backfire on her, because it seemed perfect when she'd thought of it. “What did you need?”

“Oh, I just wanted the idiots over there—and everyone else in school who seems to believe their lies—to know one thing,” she said, taking hold of his shirt and JD's at the same time. 

She kissed Mark, long and hard, the sort of display of affection that would have Duke muttering and rolling her eyes, trying hard not to compare him to JD and losing that battle because they were so similar and yet very different.

She let him go, dragged in a breath and repeated her move with JD, only he didn't stand there, shocked, while she did it, responding and kissing her back hard enough to make her think making him jealous was not a good idea—even if she already knew that.

Veronica pulled back, turning to face Kurt and Ram again. “That is the only threesome that will _ever_ happen.”

She smiled, taking both twins by the hand and leading them toward the doors.


End file.
